Structural configurations known as space frames wherein strut members are joined at ends in three dimensional arrays are known in the art. Satisfactory strut connecting members, known as hubs, are key members in such a structure. To be useful such a hub must be relatively inexpensive and easy to work with as well as having structural integrity.